A Million Postcards Won't Make Me Forgive You
by IceCreamAndPizza
Summary: After three years of not hearing anything from Ash, Misty receives a package from him.


QUICK NOTES: This is a revised edition. I changed the ending in hopes of making it feel less rushed. I hope I was successful in that. Tell me what you think.

Running around my room, I pulled a blue t-shirt and grey sweater from my closet, and pulled on a pair of jeans. I threw on my t-shirt and sweater as I ran out the door, pulling my long orange hair into a ponytail. I hated when I overslept. That meant that I would keep people waiting and miss breakfast because I had to battle trainers. When I ran into the lobby, I began apologizing to the two trainers seated on the sofas. Calling the first one, I walked into the gym and started my day.

After my string of battles, it was finally time for lunch. With my sandwich and newspaper in hand, I sat down at the kitchen table and dug in. As I quickly glanced over the newspaper there didn't seem to be anything noteworthy to me. It was pretty much the same stuff: The upcoming Pokemon championship, the new gym they are trying to build, and the string of breakins that had been occurring in Saffron City. They had finally caught the culprit.

Throwing the newspaper aside, I cleaned up my trash and headed to the sink. As I was putting my plate into the sink, I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed over to the door and swung it open to reveal the mailman setting a package on my porch.

"Hello, Misty," he greeted me. "How are you on this lovely afternoon?"

"I'm doing well, thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm not half bad. Did you hear the exciting news?" he asked me. My mailman always seemed to know what was happening in the world before I did.

"No."

"My youngest is headed off on her Pokemon journey tomorrow. Wants to be a water trainer just like you."

"Aww. I'm flattered. Tell her I wish her the best of luck and to stop by if she has any questions."

"Will do. Thanks Misty. Have a good one," the mailman said waving goodbye before he turned around and headed to the next house.

Grabbing the box, I shook it a bit trying to guess what might be in it. Hmm.. maybe it was that part for the water filter that I had been waiting for. Or, maybe it was that Princess Doll May told me she had sent me. Well, I wouldn't find out until I opened it, and if you knew anything about me, I was not patient even the slightest.

Grabbing a knife out of the kitchen, I set the box on the table and sliced it open. It wasn't a very big box, and when I had shaken it, I didn't hear any noises that could really indicate what it was. What was inside the box though, was the last thing I thought I would ever find.

Buried under packaging peanuts, I pulled out a dusty and worn out baseball cap. A baseball cap that if my memory hadn't let me down, a million postcards were sent in order to obtain. I held the cap in my hands turning it around, inspecting each side. The red was very faded while the white was more of an off white due to the dirt the hat had accumulated over the years. I traced my finger over the official Pokemon League logo, remembering the person who this hat belonged to. It brought back so many memories of him. Memories that made me smile and laugh as well as those that made me tear up a bit or bubble in anger. This hat meant the world to its owner, and its owner meant the world to me.

I hadn't heard from him in three years though. Not a phone call, not even a simple e-mail to say, "Hey how are you?". As I examined the hat, a simple thought crossed my mind. I knew I shouldn't have done it, only because it would cause me greater pain, but I did anyway. Flipping the hat over so the inside was exposed, I took a big whiff of the insides. It still smelled just like I remembered he did. I flipped that hat over again and stared at it some more. I didn't really know what to think. Correction, I did have one thought in my mind.

Why did he send me his hat?

Concluding that I would not solve the mystery behind why he had sent it, I placed the hat back in the box and took it up to my room. In my room I happened to pass the mirror hanging on the wall that only tempted me to test out the hat. Unwilling to fight off my curiosity, I took the hat from the box and placed it on my head. It was a bit bigger on me than I had anticipated, sliding forward and covering the tips of my eyes. I would have adjusted it with the strap, but I didn't want to change that hat from the original form. It just didn't feel right. I was preserving a memory and if I changed anything about that hat, I would be destroying that memory.

As I was examining myself in the mirror, I heard the trainer buzzer go off. Forgetting to take the hat off, I rushed down the steps and into the lobby where I found a young boy waiting with his Pichu.

"Hey!" he yelled before I could say anything. "I know that hat!"

"This?" I asked pointing to the hat on my head. "This is an official Pokemon League Hat."

"Yeah. But that's not any hat!" he told me. Now I was confused. How could he tell the difference? "That's Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum's hat!" At this point I think the boy was about to lose it. I had never seen anyone so excited to see this hat aside from Ash himself.

"Pokemon Master? How do you know that this is his?" I asked him. Yes the kid was correct, but there were two things I didn't understand. One, how did this kid know it was Ash's hat? Secondly, when did Ash become Pokemon Master?

"Yeah! The Pokemon Master! You know, best trainer in the wh-"

"Hey kid, I know who the Pokemon Master is. I wasn't born yesterday. What I want to know is what makes you so sure this is the Pokemon Master's hat?" Man, kids these days. Think they know everything.

"I know it's his because it's the exact same one he wore when he became the Pokemon Master. You can tell because where the Pokemon League logo is on the back he put a lightening bolt sticker. It's to represent his pokemon, Pikachu. See?" The boy pointed out the lightening bolt that I had completely missed. He must have spotted it when I turned around to lead him to the battle arena.

"Hmm.." I thought out loud.

"How do YOU have the Pokemon Master's hat?" he asked me, eyeing me suspiciously. He probably thought I stole it.

"I just got it in the mail today," I told him.

"Why you?" This boy was starting to get on my nerves with his questions that were slowly becoming an interrogation.

"I don't know why me. I know Ash though because we used to be friends." I don't know why I said used to. I mean we were still friends, right?

"YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH THE POKEMON MASTER? YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" Something told me this kid wasn't going to be battling me anytime soon.

"Look kid, you want to battle or not? I don't have time to sit here and talk about The Pokemon Master. You seem to know enough about him already."

"Oh. Right. Yeah. Let's battle." He quickly gave in to battling and off we went. "But if I win, you have to introduce me to the Pokemon Master. I would love to see him in person!"

"You and I both," I said sarcastically, leaving a confused trainer behind me.

Despite the fact that the boy owned a Pichu, I whipped him in battle with my Starmie. When he left, he told me not to worry because he would be back to beat me. That he was one day going to be just like his hero. His hero the Pokemon Master that is. Good, lord. Just what Ash would need: little kids calling him their hero only to blow up his ego.

After the battle I closed the gym for a few hours and headed back to my room to rest. I was a little overwhelmed to say the least. First, I had received my best friend and secret love's most prized possession, and then this kid comes running a muck in my gym telling me that Ash has become the Pokemon Master. When? When did that happen and why had he not called me to tell me he won or invite me to come? Deep down I knew it was his fault for my not being there, but I couldn't help but feel like crap. I was supposed to be there for him when he finally achieved his dream. I was going to be there to congratulate him and make sure it all didn't go to his head. When everyone was gone and it was just the two of us I would tell him how I really felt all these years. That it was never about the stupid bike he ruined. But I would never get that chance. I was supposed to be there for my best friend, and in his biggest triumph yet, I let him down.

I suddenly became angry with myself and with Ash. I grabbed the box and threw it against the wall. The box that he had sent representing the only contact I had with him in the past 3 years. When the cardboard box slammed against the wall, the little peanuts flew everywhere. What I didn't expect though, was for a white piece of paper to come fluttering out of the box, landing on the pile of package peanuts. I jumped up from my bed and snatched the paper from the pile. When I opened it up, the insides revealed themselves to be a letter. As I read the letter, my eyes grew wide with shock.

_Misty (Mist)_

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for never calling or e-mailing or texting, or whatever. I'm sorry I left you in the dark the past 3 years. It wasn't fair to you at all. I could try to make excuses as to why I lost contact with you, but you and I both know that I have no excuses. I could have easily picked up the phone or snatched a computer or even taken the time to write you. I can't even begin to imagine the pain I have caused you. I would be upset to if my best friend suddenly stopped contacting me after promising me they never would. I understand if you hate me right now. What I did was wrong. You have always been there for me through thick and thin, saving my butt, arguing with me and keeping my ego in check. I couldn't have gotten where I am today without you. This is why I am writing you this letter. (Aside from apologizing of course) As you may have heard, I recently achieved my dream of becoming Pokemon Master. You are probably wondering how this has anything to with you. It does though. It has everything to do with you. When I was in those matches to obtain my title I could've cared less if Brock or my mom or May or Tracey or anyone else was there to cheer me on. The one person I wanted there the entire time wasn't there. It wasn't her fault either. It wasn't as if she chose not to come. It was all my fault. I was the reason my best human friend in the whole world wasn't there to cheer me on. When I finally won, believe me I was ecstatic, but it just wasn't the same. When I looked into the crowed of people cheering around me I didn't see you. That killed me. I wanted more than anything to find you in the crowd and give you a hug, thanking you for everything you have done for me. I couldn't though because I was an idiot. I know I can't fully apologize to you just through a letter or maybe even at all, but I want to start over. I want my best friend back. And for starters, I think that my best friend should have one of my most prized possessions. I don't really need it so much anymore. It should have been on your head during the tournament and not mine. You're probably thinking that in no way whatsoever will a hat cut it, and I know that. That's why as my first order of business of re-patching our friendship, I ask that you meet me at the place where we first met those many years ago. I'll be there waiting until midnight. I understand if you don't show up. It's your choice. I hope you do though, because I need to tell you something. _

_Love, _

_Ash. _

Setting the letter down, I glanced at the clock sitting on my nightstand. It was currently 4:00. Normally the gym closes around seven but I think today I could close it an hour early. I rarely had trainers after 6 anyway. It would take me about an hour and a half to get to the river where I first met Ash. That is, if I chose to go. I didn't know what do think. Part of me told myself to go for it. I've been waiting for this for 3 years. The other half though was reminding me of how Ash had completely abandoned me and that I should just give up. Unsure of what to do, I headed back downstairs to continue more battles.

Through the last of my battles, I thought more and more about whether I should go or not. I could go and see what he had to say and see if it was worth seeing him again, or I could just make the decision that it wasn't worth it and move on with my life. The only problem, though, was that despite our relationship the past years, I loved him and I wanted to see him more than anything.

After closing the gym, I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door, locking the gym behind me. The walk to the river seemed to take forever, but I finally reached it an hour and a half later. When I reached the river, I sat down and kicked my shoes off, dipping my feet in the water. I figured that it might help me to relax before I saw him again. Unfortunately, I didn't get much time.

"Misty? Is that really you?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I turned around and standing there was none other than Ash Ketchum himself.

"Yeah Ash. It's me." I turned around and looked back that river avoiding his eyes.

I heard his footsteps behind me grow closer as he neared the river bank where I was sitting. "Can I sit next to you?" he asked. I wasn't going to bite.

"That's fine."

"Okay. Thanks."

Ash sat down next to me not saying a word. We both sat in silence for a while staring at the river. I don't think either of us knew what to say.

"So, I got your hat," I told him, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Well you are here aren't you?" he asked, smiling a bit.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Sometimes being near him affected my brain's ability to function correctly. This was one of those times.

"And you call me dense," he laughed, looking at me to see my reaction. When I didn't laugh back, he stopped immediately. I watched as a look of seriousness appeared on his face. "I really meant what I said in that letter."

"I see."

"I should have called or somehow contacted you. I should have at least invited you to the most important event in my life."

"Yeah." I simply nodded as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Come on, Mist. Please talk to me. I can't stand these one-word answers. I don't care if it's yelling. Just say something."

"What do you want me to say, Ash?" I asked him.

"Anything. Like I said, I don't care if it's yelling." The worst part was that I didn't even know what to say. It had been a mistake coming here. There wasn't anything for me here.

"This was a mistake," I told him as I stood up to leave. "I never should have come her in the first place."

"Wait!" he called, grabbing my arm to keep me from leaving. "Please don't go. I'm really sorry."

Angry with him for reappearing in my life again and stopping me from leaving, I lashed out in the only way I knew how. "You're sorry for what Ash? Sorry for abandoning me all those years? Sorry you broke your promises to me? Sorry you never invited me to see you achieve your dream?" I was getting angrier and angrier by the question. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Yes, Misty! I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I left you in the dark about everything. That was so wrong on so many levels. I don't think I can ever make it up to you, but I want to try. I missed you so much Mist. More than I think you will ever know. I hated you not being there. It was the worst feeling in the world. I wanted you there and only you."

"Why?" I asked him. He never talked to me, but he still wanted me there. "

"Because…." he began, but couldn't finish.

"Because why, Ash? BECAUSE WHY?" I was yelling at this point. I had held back 3 years of anger and I was letting it all out now while he was here.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he shouted back. In a normal voice, he added, "That's why I wanted you to come here. So I could at least tell you that."

Dead silence followed his outburst. He looked down at the river why I started at him eyes wide and mouth gaping open. That couldn't be true. You didn't do stuff like that to the people you loved. That just didn't happen.

"Yeah right, Ash. You don't do that to people you love," I sneered. Call me cynical, but I was not about to be one of those girls who instantly forgives a boy just because he apologized.

"Please, Misty. You got to believe me. I would never make something up like that." Despite the fact that he had broken his promise about staying in touch, I was remind by the fact that in the past, he had never lied to me before. He wasn't like that. He wouldn't make this stuff up. That's just cruel, and he wasn't mean like that. Maybe it was because I had always wanted to hear those words, or maybe it was because I felt the same way. Regardless, I believed him.

"I believe you." The words squeaked themselves out from my lips before I could take them back. He slowly turned his head towards me.

"What?" he asked, as if he didn't hear right.

"You heard me Ash." I wasn't going to repeat it.

"I'm glad you believe me," he said relief showing on his face. Then he slowly turned to look at me, inquiry showing in his eyes. I knew what he was waiting for. He was waiting for me to tell him that I felt the same way.

Finally, though, I decided to give him some benefit of the doubt. "I love you, too Ash," I told him, trying to smile to reinforce it.

"But.." he stated, anticipating my next words.

"But I don't know if I can forgive you just yet," I told him in all honesty. I could love him, but forgiving him was a bit harder. I knew I would eventually, though.

"Not even if I sent you my most prized possession?" he asked, some hope shining through his eyes. "You know how much money it cost me to send in that many postcards?"

"I'm sure a million postcards cost a lot," I told him. Although, I highly doubt he had sent in exactly a million postcards "But-"

"It's okay, Misty. I understand," he told me. "I really hurt you and I'll work to earn your forgiveness."

"Thanks, Ash." For once, he seemed to get how I was feeling.

"Hey, Misty?" he asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I finally got to see you. I really missed you."

"I know Ash. I really missed you, too."

As we sat there trying to catch up on what we had both missed, neither of us really knew what would happen in the next couple days, but there were a few things I did know. For starters, I finally had my best friend back in my life. Secondly, I had a new hat that every kid in the world wanted. And I only had to send in one postcard.


End file.
